Hi Dad
by minimonster12345
Summary: Luke said on a daily basis that the gods didn't care about them, and Thalia knew that was true to some degree, but she couldn't stop now. Talking to her dad gave her a kind of comfort. A warm feeling of somebody caring for her. Somebody being there for her, supporting her. Even if that someone wasn't actually listening and it was all in her head.


**Hiiiiiiiiii guys! So, I've been in the mood for a lot of Thalia/Zeus bonding type stuff, as you can probably tell from my story Gracing Olympus (which I will update tomorrow), so I decided to write a little somewhat angsty story (Cuz I love angst) :) I might write a sequel to this if you guys want, so stay tuned ;) Here's the story!**

Thalia grace didn't know what to do, she was beyond confused. You would be too if you just found out that your dad was a Greek god, let alone the king of them.

She'd never really known her dad very well, she only remembered him slightly from when Jason was a baby. Her mom had burned all the pictures of him, so she could only rely on her memory of him, which wasn't that good, considering she was a little girl the last time she saw him.

She was still a little girl technically, eleven years old, but she had matured much faster than she was supposed to. Little girls usually don't usually run away from home, but she had.

At least she had Luke, who was only fourteen, not much older than her, but still the oldest.

Luke had fallen asleep. It had been a long day, she couldn't blame them for sleeping, but she didn't understand how they _could _sleep. Then again, Thalia had always had trouble sleeping.

She was sitting outside one of the safehouses they made. She technically wasn't supposed to, in case a monster comes, but she's never really followed the ruled much.

Luke had spent the whole day going on and on about how evil the gods were. I mean, he had some good points, but they couldn't be _that _bad. Not as bad as her mother.

She looked up at the sky, at the twinkling stars, almost looking for a person up there. She knew there wouldn't be anybody.

"Um, hi… dad."

No reply, as expected, but she kept going.

"It's me. Thalia. If you remember. You probably don't."

Even her mom didn't remember her half the time. She was usually too drunk to remember her name.

"I just found out you were a god. I was kind of surprised, obviously. Who wouldn't be surprised to find out their dad was a god. I probably sound really stupid."

Didn't everyone sound stupid to a god?

"I just wanted to say hi, I guess. You'll probably never hear this, or you'll ignore it. People tend to ignore me."

She wondered how many prayers he got. Hers was probably gonna be on hold for the next few centuries.

"Um… I ran away from home. Jason's gone, I really miss him."

She felt a pang in her chest at the thought of Jason. Cute, sweet, innocent Jason.

"I couldn't handle mom after that. Some of the things she said to me were too hurtful… but you don't want to hear me making my life out to be a sob story I'm sure. I have a good friend, his name is Luke. He's a son of Hermes. He's really great."

She smiled at the thought of Luke, who was still asleep in the safehouse.

"I've almost gotten killed a couple times. I hope that stops sometime soon."

She knew it wouldn't.

"Well, you probably want to get to sleep. I mean, if you sleep. I don't really know if gods sleep… well, I'll stop talking just in case. Um, night dad."

** 2 months later  
><strong>

Thalia had started having horrible nightmares. She'd always had nightmares, but these ones were… terrifying.

She had started getting one or two hours of sleep every night. Every once in a while she would skip sleeping to avoid the nightmares.

She knew she couldn't live like this, especially now that they had Annabeth to protect, but she couldn't convince herself to sleep.

"I'm having a bad night", she would tell herself "I'll sleep tomorrow."

Coffee and energy drinks were her best friend, but when she couldn't get any, she was like a zombie.

She was having another 'bad night'. An especially bad night. Her eyes had started to form dark circles around them.

"Dad? Um, I havent talked to you for a couple weeks. I have a new friend, her name's Annabeth and she's seven. She's adorable."

She reminded Thalia of Jason, probably because of the blonde hair, but Thalia couldn't help but wonder how much Jason had grown since she'd last seen him.

"I haven't been sleeping. I have bad nightmares and I usually wake up during the night. I'm really scared, but I don't want to tell Luke."

She didn't want to worry him.

"I don't know what to do. Luke keeps telling me how unwanted we are, and how we're the misfits. I know he's just trying to make us feel better about being all alone but it's not really helping. I've been really sad lately and I can't figure out why."

There were too many reasons to be sad. Her mom was always drunk, she was alone with two other minors living on the streets, her dad was a god that she doesn't know. The list goes on and on.

"I just… needed to talk to someone. Thanks for listening, dad. I appreciate it."

She knew he wasn't listening, but she wanted to think that he was. For this one moment, she wanted to let herself think that someone was listening.

** 4 months later**

Talking to Zeus had become a major part of Thalia's life, not that she'd ever tell anyone. Luke said on a daily basis that the gods didn't care about them, and Thalia knew that was true to some degree, but she couldn't stop now. Talking to her dad gave her a kind of comfort. A warm feeling of somebody caring for her. Somebody being there for her, supporting her.

Even if that someone wasn't actually listening and it was all in her head.

She wanted to tell him everything. She started writing things down in a journal, so she remembered what she would talk to him about when everyone fell asleep.

Today was different, though. She didn't want to talk to Zeus today, because she had something to tell him. Something she didn't necessarily want to tell him.

When everyone had gone to bed, she paced around. She knew there was a chance he would never know.

But she needed to talk to someone. She couldn't hold it in much longer or she feared she would start randomly crying one day.

She sat down and looked up.

"D-dad? I need to tell you something."

The answer she got was silence, but a comforting silence. A silence where you could pretend someone was saying something.

"I… I've been really sad, and it's getting worse I think… I can't sleep anymore…."

Her stomach churned with nervousness.

"I can't stop being sad, no matter how many happy things I think about."

She blinked, staring up into the sky, imagining a worried face.

"I… I cut myself, daddy."

There it was done with. She said it.

"It's the only thing that made me feel better. I'm sorry."

She imagined a dad hugging her, telling her that it's okay and that he's not mad.

"I don't know what to do. I'm scared."

A rumble of thunder was heard in the distance. A coincidence, it had to be.

"I wish I didn't feel like this… I'm not needed."

Silence. She sighed.

"Night dad."

** 4 months later **

Her arms slowly filled with scars, given to her by both monsters and herself. She went weeks without talking to Zeus. Her journal didn't have any new entries. She didn't do anything much more than fight monsters and breathe.

She was eating less too. She couldn't help it, she had less of an appetite. Luke kept saying that if she didn't eat, her arms would get to skinny to hold a weapon. She always laughed, but she knew it was probably true.

She finally collapsed on the ground one night and cried, her bones aching from the loss of sleep.

She was heading toward rock bottom and she knew it.

"Dad. I don't know what to do anymore. I can't do this."

Silence.

"Dad, please. If you're there, please say something."

Nothing.

"We met a new friend. His name's Grover, he's a satyr. He's taking us to some camp."

Still, she didn't hear anything.

"Dad?"

She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping for something. Anything. But nothing happened. She broke down crying.

What kind of dad would leave her alone like this?

** 2 months later **

They were almost there. Almost to Camp Half-Blood.

Of course, they were being chased by monsters. They just had that sort of luck.

She was slashing at monsters with Luke. Annabeth was behind them with Grover.

More monsters kept coming. More and more.

Thalia realized they couldn't handle them all.

"Go, Luke! Go with Annabeth and Grover! I'll hold them off!"

"No, Thalia!"

"Yes! Go!"

He looked at her reluctantly, but did what she told him to.

She didn't remember what happened, she just remembered lying on the ground, bleeding.

She was looking at the sky, at the figment of her imagination she called her father.

She gathered the strength to mutter two words.

"Please dad."

That was the day he listened.

**I hope you guys like it! R&R! BBBBYYYYEEEEE!**


End file.
